11 Bonnie and Clyde
by thexKimberly
Summary: "It's not about the destination. It's about the journey"


I'm glad some of you wanted read my last stories by using a translator, I guess most people are giving up seeing it's in Polish language :p Maybe someday I'll try write something in English :)

So…After I realized how much I miss Fitz I decided to write Clitz one-shot. They are my favorite 'couple' (even if they weren't together) on Degrassi. I've never shipped Clare with anyone but Fitz so hard. So, here it is.

_Inspired by Skins._

_Sorry for my English._

'**11 Bonnie and Clyde**

Fitz's pov

_**Brand New - Daisy**_

_I'm a mountain that has been moved  
>I'm a river that is all dried up<br>I'm an ocean nothing floats on  
>I'm a sky that nothing wants to fly in<em>

Ledwo doczołgałem się do łóżka czując ból w okolicach moich żeber. Jedną ręką rozmasowywałem posiniaczone miejsca a drugą wspiąłem się na materac. Przewróciłem się na plecy i zacisnąłem zęby. _Jesteś __mężczyzną __do __jasnej __cholery,__nie __stękaj __i __nie __rycz._Po chwili usłyszałem trzask drzwi co oznaczało, że facet mojej matki wyszedł z domu. Nareszcie mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą. Nienawidziłem go. Pierdolony cwel, zero pożytku, umie tylko podkradać fajki z mojej szuflady i traktować wszystkich jak worek treningowy – szczególnie mnie. Zaczęło się odkąd z nami zamieszkał. Od początku nie przypadł mi do gustu, może dlatego, że wcześniej był kilka razy w więzieniu za rozbój. Te wszystkie tatuaże na jego skórze mówiły wszystko. Facet był agresywny. Rozkazy które kierował do mojej mamy…Miałem tego dość. Stawiałem się aż wkrótce oberwałem.

Teraz dzieje się to niemal codziennie. Nasz dom stał się jego domem. On tu rządził.

Kiedy ból stał się mniej wyczuwalny, wstałem i przebrałem bluzkę nie patrząc na moją klatkę piersiową. Doskonale wiedziałem, że była cała pokryta siniakami w różnych kolorach i nie czułem potrzeby do przyglądania się nowym. Wyciągnąłem z szafy granatową bluzę bez zamka i nałożyłem ją przez głowę, wsunąłem stopy w zniszczone trampki, które dostałem rok temu na urodziny i wymknąłem się ostrożnie z pokoju na wypadek gdyby moja matka spała. Cicho zamknąłem drzwi od mieszkania i stanąłem przed ulicą.

Zawsze panowała tu cisza. Mało ludzi mieszkało na tym osiedlu…W sumie co się dziwić. Biedna dzielnica z młodocianymi przestępcami. Nieraz byłem świadkiem, gdy policja zabierała kogoś na komisariat. Na szczęście mi zawsze udawało się wywinąć.

Założyłem kaptur na głowę, wsadziłem ręce do kieszeni, po czym wolnymi krokami ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że dochodziła północ i moja matka zacznie się martwić, gdy zauważy że mnie nie ma. Chciałem być jak najdalej od tego domu.

Miałem szczęście, że trafiłem na ostatni autobus tego wieczoru. Następny był nocnym i miał podjechać dopiero za dwie godziny. Wsiadłem do środka i się rozejrzałem. Pojazd był pusty, jedynie jakiś stary mężczyzna siedział z przodu. Głowę miał spuszczoną w dół i bełkotał coś pod nosem. Zapewnie był pijany. Jak zwykle usiadłem z tyłu. Wyjąłem marker z dziurawej kieszeni i zacząłem podpisywać się na siedzeniu przede mną co jakiś czas zerkając przez szybę, by zobaczyć gdzie jestem.

Wkrótce doczekałem się mojego przystanku i wysiadłem. Obserwowałem jak autobus odjeżdża odsłaniając widok na sklep po drugiej stronie ulicy. Upewniłem się czy nic nie jedzie, po czym skierowałem się ku niewielkiemu budynkowi z oświetlonym logo sklepu. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem drzwi mogłem poczuć uderzającą falę ciepła oraz zapach świeżych bułek. Zrobiłem się głodny, więc natychmiast przeszukałem swoje kieszenie z nadzieją, że znajdę jakieś pieniądze. Nic się w nich nie znajdywało oprócz markera, kluczy, zapalniczki i paczki papierosów. Wziąłem głęboki wdech. _Już __to __robiłeś. __Nie __daj __się __złapać. _Kiwnąłem głową i zniknąłem za regałem z rogalikami oraz drożdżówkami, z dala od sprzedawcy. Rozejrzałem się po górnych kątach pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu kamer, ale niczego nie znalazłem. Ostrożnie chowałem jedzenie do kieszeni upewniając się czy nie wystaje. Usłyszałem kroki dochodzące z niedaleka, które po chwili ustały. Kątem oka zerknąłem za siebie i zobaczyłem **ją. **Clare Edwards. Czułem jak serce podskoczyło mi do gardła a w żołądku zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia. Kurde, kurde, KURWA.

Gwałtownie się odwróciłem. Szybko znalazłem się pomiędzy dwoma regałami dalej od niej. Miałem nadzieję, że mnie nie zauważyła. A co jeśli tak? Co jeśli widziała jak chowam jedzenie do kieszeni? Nie mogłem tego zrobić wiedząc, że Clare jest w pobliżu. Wyjąłem rogala i małą drożdżówkę z obu kieszeni spodni, po czym odłożyłem je na nie swoją półkę. Kiedy wychodziłem ze sklepu czułem na sobie dziwny wzrok sprzedawcy. Odetchnąłem głośno i oparłem się o słup stojący przed budynkiem.

_Ja pierdolę…_

Odczekałem chwilę aż ochłonę. Minęło tyle czasu a ona wciąż na mnie działa. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

_**Strays Don't Sleep – For Blue Skies**_

_It's been a long year  
>Since we last spoke<br>How's your halo?  
>Just between you and I<em>

- Ktoś tu jest głodny – Automatycznie uniosłem głowę, gdy usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos, który doskonale znałem. Clare stała naprzeciwko mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy – Wiedziałam, że to byłeś ty – Dodała po kilku sekundach. Wyciągnęła rękę, w której trzymała małą reklamówkę z bułką chcąc mi ją podać, ale ja tylko wpatrywałem się w dziewczynę nie wiedząc co robić lub powiedzieć – No weź, nie krępuj się.

- Dzięki – Powiedziałem biorąc od niej reklamówkę. Czułem się jak idiota i żebrak. Teraz wiedziałem, że zauważyła mnie w sklepie. _Spieprzyłeś._

Staliśmy w krępującej ciszy nie odrywając od siebie wzroku dopóki Clare nie odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w swoją stronę. _Nie__pozwól__jej__odejść_ – Gdzie idziesz? – Zapytałem dorównując jej kroku. Zerknęła na mnie.

- Nie wiem – Westchnęła obojętnie.

- Nie powinnaś być w domu? Jest późno – Zadałem kolejne pytanie, po czym wziąłem kęs bułki. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę Edwards o tej porze na dworze, zwłaszcza samą. Zawsze myślałem, że dla niej to przekraczanie granicy. Wydawała się być grzeczną chrześcijanką, która ma swoje zasady i boi się wychodzić w nocy na powietrze z myślą, że ktoś ją zamorduje. A jednak.

- Miałam ochotę na spacer – Odparła – A ty co tu robisz? Mieszkasz przecież daleko stąd… - Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę co powiedzieć. Nie mogłem przecież wyskoczyć z tekstem, że facet mojej mamy mnie bije.

- Byłem u Owen'a – Odpowiedziałem krótko nie chcąc kontynuować. Clare na szczęście tylko kiwnęła głową i dała mi skończyć jeść. Co jakiś czas patrzałem na nią kątem oka. Szła powoli z pochyloną głową oraz rękoma schowanymi w skórzanej kurtce. Miała dłuższe włosy odkąd ostatnim razem ją widziałem.

- Nie widziałam cię w Kropce od dłuższego czasu – Oznajmiła.

- Wywalili mnie trzy miesiące temu – Wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym wyrzuciłem woreczek po bułce za siebie. Dziewczyna usiadła na ławce i wzdrygnęła głową na miejsce obok.

- Co zrobiłeś? – Zapytała spokojnie kiedy opadłem na siedzenie.

- Zwinąłem pieniądze z kasy – Mruknąłem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Clare nie spojrzała na mnie jak na jakiegoś złodzieja; uśmiechnęła się jakby rozumiała dlaczego to zrobiłem.

- Wszyscy muszą sobie radzić na swój sposób – Powiedziała. Nie byłem pewny czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale miałem wrażenie, że Edwards nie miała ludziom za złe, że kradną dla swoich potrzeb. Przecież to było…złe. Zmieniła swoje nastawienie? To nie była ta dziewczyna, która z chęcią chodziła do kościoła w każde niedziele i modliła się przed pójściem do łóżka. Było w niej coś innego. Mogłem zauważyć, że coś się z nią stało, ale nie chciałem wypytywać o jej prywatne sprawy. Wyciągnąłem ze spodni paczkę papierosów i wziąłem jednego między palce.

- Chcesz? – Zapytałem, chociaż doskonale wiedziałem, że odmówi. _Chyba._ Utkwiła wzrok w paczce przez moment, a później spojrzała na mnie.

- Spróbuję – Odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się; musiałem przyznać, że mnie zaskakiwała. Clare wyciągnęła fajkę i niepewnie włożyła ustnik do warg. Usiadłem bliżej niej, po czym przyłożyłem zapalniczkę do końca papierosa.

- Zaciągnij się… Ciągnij, ciągnij, mocno… - Mówiłem do dziewczyny, kiedy próbowałem podpalić szlugę. Gdy się udało, Clare wyjęła papierosa z buzi i zaczęła się krztusić. Poklepałem ją delikatnie po plecach oraz odczekałem chwilę aż kaszel przejdzie – W porządku?

- Tak. Przepraszam, to mój pierwszy raz – Odpowiedziała lekko zawstydzona.

- Nie ma co się przejmować, większość tak reaguje – Odparłem.

Clare spowrotem przyłożyła fajkę do ust

– Ostrożnie…Weź głęboki wdech. Musi dotrzeć do płuc – Dziewczyna postępowała zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami. Po chwili wypuściła z warg szary dym, który zmieszał się z wiatrem i zniknął.

- Kręci mi się trochę w głowie – Powiedziała mrugając oczami.

- Zawsze tak jest przy pierwszym razie – Odpowiedziałem. Podpaliłem mojego papierosa, po czym kontynuowałem naszą rozmowę – Twoi rodzice nie będą wściekli, że wyszłaś z domu? – Edwards pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle zauważyli, że mnie nie ma. Nawet jeśli to wątpię by się przejęli – Westchnęła. Zmarszczyłem czoło. Pierwsza rzecz jaka przyszła mi do głowy to taka, że Clare miała problemy w domu, choć wydawało mi się to mało realne. Przecież pochodziła z ułożonej, religijnej rodziny, nigdy nie miała kłopotów w szkole, wszyscy z jej mieszkania byli wręcz wzorem do naśladowania. Tak czy inaczej czekałem aż znowu zacznie mówić – Są zbyt zajęci ich kłótniami i zdradzaniem siebie nawzajem – Westchnęła. Jej twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji, nawet kiedy o tym mówiła brzmiało to jakby miała zupełnie ten problem gdzieś; ale ja doskonale wiedziałem, że próbuje zamaskować wszystkie smutki przez jeden sztuczny uśmiech. Ta sytuacja nie była mi obca. Wiedziałem jak Clare musi się czuć i przez co przechodzi.

- Nie musisz udawać – Powiedziałem ściszonym głosem. Dziewczyna znowu się zaciągnęła, ale tym razem już nie kaszlała.

- Mam po prostu ich dość. Przez całe życie wmawiali mi, że seks przed małżeństwem to grzech, nie zmówienie modlitwy jest złe a teraz każdy robi swoje…Dlaczego ludzie wmawiają mi, że to wszystko jest planem Boga? Więc jego planem jest moje cierpienie? _Pierdol __się __za __zrujnowanie __mojej __rodziny_… - Parsknęła, przy czym rzuciła niedopałek i zdeptała go butem – Wyobrażasz sobie jak trudne jest życie z Bogiem? – Zapytała po chwili patrząc na mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, dla mnie on nie istniał. W mojej teorii cudów nie było, wszystkie rzeczy działy się przypadkiem a ziemia istniała od samego początku, nikt jej nie stworzył – Jesteś w ciągłym strachu, boisz się, że zrobisz coś złego i spotka cię za to kara. Przez cały czas rezygnowałam z zabaw, z których inni korzystają na co dzień. Nie chodziłam nawet na durne imprezy.

- Rzecz w tym motylku – Zacząłem – Że Boga nie ma. Równie dobrze i ja mógłbym napisać książkę o jakimś typie co ma magiczne moce i inne gówna…Nie wierz w to, Clare.

_**Coldplay – A Rush Of Blood To The Head**_

_Honey, all the movements you're starting to make  
>See me crumble and fall on my face<br>And I know the mistakes that I've made  
>See it all disappear without a trace<br>And they call as they beckon you on  
>They say start as you need to go on<br>Start as you need to go on_

Po długiej ciszy między nami poczułem przyjemne ciepło, które zesłało dziwne uczucie do mojego brzucha kolejny raz tego wieczoru. Zerknąłem na swoją dłoń i zobaczyłem jak Clare koniuszkami palców gładzi moją rękę. Nie byłem zdziwiony czy też zaskoczony; _byłem __szczęśliwy_.

Wzrokiem powędrowałem do jej twarzy. Wpatrywała się w czubki swoich butów z maleńkim, prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem. Czując na sobie wzrok nieśmiało odwróciła głowę w moją stronę a ja uniosłem prawy kącik ust i splotłem nasze palce razem. Rozumiałem, że Clare potrzebowała wsparcia, dla nikogo nie było łatwo patrzeć jak rodzina powoli się rozpada.

Ale dla mnie trzymanie jej za rękę było czymś więcej.

Nikt nie podejrzewał, że Clare mi się podoba, nawet Johny i Bruce. Jedynym osobom, którym ufałem byli Bianca oraz Owen i tylko im potrafiłem się do tego przyznać. Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem ją w wąwozie, kiedy była w ósmej klasie a ja dziewiątej. Od razu przykuła moją uwagę. Czuła się tam niekomfortowo i co chwilę szturchała Alli Bhandari z pytaniem czy mogą wracać do domu. Myślałem, że to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie, nic więcej. W Degrassi starałem się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę popisując się – najczęściej poprzez bójki z chłopakami, ale nie poskutkowało. Jakiś czas później dowiedziałem się, że Clare jest bardzo religijną osobą. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że nie mam u niej jakichkolwiek szans – byłem pewny, że jako chrześcijanka nie gustowała w takich facetach jak ja i szukała kogoś ułożonego. W dziesiątej klasie uczucie nieco wygasło. Dałem sobie spokój, bo wiedziałem, że i tak z tego nic nie będzie. Owszem myślałem o niej co jakiś czas, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. W jedenastej klasie wszystko odżyło. Zobaczyłem jak wysiada ze szkolnego autobusu całkiem odmieniona po wakacjach. Miała o wiele krótsze włosy, okulary które wcześniej nosiła zniknęły i w końcu zaczęła ubierać stroje, co podkreślały jej figurę. Zmieniła się. Stała się bardziej kobieca. Drugą niespodzianką było to, że dzieliła angielski z moją klasą. Nauczyciele i Simpson stwierdzili, że Clare jest wyjątkowo uzdolniona i bez problemu mogłaby być na tym samym poziomie nauczania co my. Obserwowałem ją na każdej lekcji, jeszcze nigdy nie zależało mi tak bardzo na dziewczynie. Chciałem wiedzieć o niej wszystko, stała się moją obsesją. Dla niej byłem gotów stać się lepszą osobą, nawet znalazłem pracę w kawiarence.

_Ale wszystko ma swój koniec._

Odkąd Steve z nami zamieszkał znowu zniżyłem się do niskiego poziomu. Zacząłem na nowo kraść, pić i palić. Przed końcem pierwszego semestru zostałem wyrzucony z Degrassi za rozbój. Później straciłem pracę. Moje życie zamieniło się w piekło.

- Chciałabym wyjechać – Powiedziała dziewczyna przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości.

- Gdzie? – Zapytałem nie ściągając uśmiechu z twarzy.

- Obojętnie. Po prostu. Uciec. Zażyć wolności – Odpowiedziała – Ale nie sama – Dodała po chwili. Ścisnęła moją dłoń mocniej dając mi coś do zrozumienia.

_Mówiła o mnie. _

Wstałem na nogi i pociągnąłem ją lekko za rękę, by również się podniosła. Staliśmy na tyle blisko siebie, że nawet w ciemności mogłem dokładnie ujrzeć błysk w jej turkusowych oczach. Wszystkie obawy zniknęły, pozostała jedynie pewność siebie. W końcu byłem na tyle odważny, by zbliżyć się do niej. _A__ona__mnie__nie__odpychała._

- Rozumiem, że to zaproszenie – Rzekłem ściszonym tonem unosząc prawy kącik ust. Clare przymknęła powieki.

- Tylko jeśli chcesz – Szepnęła. Nie zastanawiałem się dlaczego akurat chciała wyjechać ze mną, czy coś dla niej znaczę, czy może nie. Po prostu chciałem być przy niej i chciałem, żeby o tym wiedziała. Od dziewiątej klasy nie pragnąłem niczego innego.

Zacząłem powoli zamykać przestrzeń między nami. Miałem wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej, ale mimo tego nie przestawałem. Czułem na sobie jej oddech a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć napięcie pożądania. Delikatnie musnąłem jej górną wargę, po czym powoli odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Clare otworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilka razy powodując, że cicho się zaśmiałem.

- Z twoim sprytnym mózgiem i moim twardym charakterem wszędzie sobie poradzimy – Powiedziałem. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do mnie jeszcze bliżej a ja zarzuciłem ręce na jej ramiona i mocno objąłem.

_**Beyonce feat Jay Z – Bonnie and Clyde**_

_All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend._

Zerknąłem na tylne siedzenie, na którym Clare oraz Bianca spały przykryte kocem. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. W końcu osiągnąłem to czego od dawna pragnąłem. Miałem przy sobie dziewczynę oraz dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. Wyrwałem się z tego koszmaru i zostawiłem wszystkie złe wspomnienia za sobą. Nie wiedziałem co nas czeka, ale w sumie nie to się liczyło, prawda? Byliśmy wolni. Ja, Clare, Bianca czy Owen – każdy z nas zaczynał coś nowego nie wracając do nieudanej przeszłości.

Odwróciłem wzrok od dziewczyny i spojrzałem na wschodzące słońce za oknem. _To __był __dopiero __początek __czegoś __wspaniałego._

_**Sigur Ros – Hoppipolla**_

_Bo tu nie chodziło o cel. Tu chodziło o przygodę._


End file.
